As shown in FIG. 9, a prior art 1 (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3050170) discloses a pot, in which an upper surface of a pot body (1) comprises a circular portion (6) and an outwardly expanding portion (7). Due to the outwardly expanding portion (7), the pot body (1) is deformed to have a projecting portion so that the side view of the pot is not identical with the front view thereof. Moreover, an end portion of the outwardly expanding portion (7) is of a pointed shape with an acute angle. For the reason, an overall outer appearance of the pot is not so aesthetically pleasing, and cooked stuff often spills over when being poured out in a large amount. Further, since the pot body (1) comprises a relatively wide flat surface on the outwardly expanding portion (7), along which cooked stuff may run down on a lateral wall.
Another prior art 2 (Korean Patent Number 1995-0004431) illustrated in FIG. 10 discloses a cooking vessel (2) comprising a planar rim (4) outwardly bent at an upper circumference of a vessel body, and a vessel handle attached to an outer surface of a vessel wall (6), wherein a spill or ventilation opening is formed between the vessel body and a lid when the lid is closed in such a manner that the planar rim of the vessel body closely comes into contact with a rim of the lid. The vessel wall has a peripheral region (18) in which a width of the planar rim (4) is narrow. Such a peripheral region (18) is provided with a slope (20) that is larger than that of the other peripheral region (17). Correspondingly, radially formed on the rim of the lid is a spill arch that defines the spill opening in conjunction with the slope (20) of the vessel wall. A circumferential length of the peripheral region (17) in the vessel wall without the slope (20) is at least the same with that of a segment of the lid having the spill arch. The vessel handle (8) is disposed on the vessel wall at about 90 degree with respect to a center line M of the peripheral regions (18, 19) having slopes (20, 21). The lid is equipped with a lid handle spanning thereof while maintaining about 90 degree with respect to a center line of peripheral segment (22) having the spill arch. With such an arrangement, when the lid is rotated to open the spill opening, the vessel handle (8) is configured to be aligned with the lid handle. When the lid is in a closed state of the spill opening, the lid handle is displaced about 90 degree relative to the vessel handle (8).